surrender (yourself to me)
by killians-dashingrescue
Summary: Smut based on the recent videos of Colin shirtless in The Clinic.


**_I think the whole CS fandom died last night when a wonderful shipper found a video of Colin perfect chest and then proceeded on posting the video AND the previous scene that led him to be shirtless. I think it's safe to say that I died and instantly though of CS and woke up this morning with the NEED to write some smut based on those two videos._**

**_So here is some shameless smut! Sorry if there is some mistakes/misspell!_**

* * *

Emma was more than happy to come back from work and go home, especially since now home included an apartment all for herself and her pirate boyfriend. After everything that happened with her parents and after reconciling with them, she knew that it was time to get her own place (especially since things with Killian got more and more serious after he had come to rescue her once more, their adventure ending with both of them finally telling each other their true feelings).

She took her keys out of her coat while balancing with her other hand the take out bags she had brought from Granny's as she finally succeeded on unlocking her door. A smile graced her features when she saw her pirate sitting on the couch, his blue eyes lifting off the book he was reading as he gave her one of his usual grin.

"Hey." She greeted him as she walked towards the kitchen table to drop the bags she was carrying with her. "I brought some food from Granny's. I was thinking we could have a night in alone since Henry's at Regina's for the weekend."

Emma's hands were digging in the brown paper bags as she was taking out the well wrapped grilled cheese when Killian quietly but very firmly spun her around his lips crashing on hers with such force that it knock the air out of her lungs. His hand instantly went to cup the back of her head and thank God he did, with the way he was kissing her she already felt her knees weaken. Her fingers that were curled around her food let the food fall down on the floor as she needed to hold on to something which was the edge of the table.

Killian suddenly broke the kiss and leaned back enough for him to lock his eyes with her, a salacious smirk on his face as his hips were now firmly pressed on hers and she could feel his erection pressing on her stomach.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Her voice came out breathy and hoarse as she felt herself get wetter and wetter when he suddenly grabbed her coat that was hanging on her shoulder and with one strong movement her pushed it down. Emma managed to take her arms out of her jacket, her hands quickly anchoring on his biceps.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Swan." He rolled his hips on hers as he pushes her back on the table, his lips hungrily seeking hers.

Emma can't help the desperate moan that escapes her mouth when he tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss in a way that it will surely make her lose all control. She parts her legs further so he can properly settle himself between her legs while she wraps them around his waist and locks her ankles together.

His hook rests on her hip while the hand that was cupping her face travels down the side of her body, firmly grasping her breast before continuing its way down her stomach. He kisses and nibbles her jaw and neck while his fingers try to unbutton her jeans leaving Emma in a complete mess when he manages to bury his hand in her panties.

Her head falls back on the wooden table with a dull thud as he leans back to push her jeans and panties further down with the help of his hook while his thumb circles her clit and two of his fingers are sliding through the length of her soaked folds, teasing into fucking her with his hand.

Emma rolls her hips down on him as a strangled 'please' leaves her lips. Killian lets out a rough chuckle as he removes his hand off her as she whimpers at the loss of his touch.

"What are you begging for Emma?" She groans at him for making her hot and bothered and acting all innocent on what she wants.

"_Fuck!_ Killian stop fooling around and fuck me." She doesn't care that her voice comes out desperate, she only wants him to make her come the way he only knows how.

"Where?" He drawls out as he leans in and kisses her neck while the cold steel of his hook caresses the hollow space between her breast, tugging the fabric of her shirt down in the process.

"Here. On the bed." She breathes out at the same time that his hand comes in contact with her sopping flesh, the action only making her skin burn more and more. "Fuck, I don't care. Just fuck me, I don't care where."

Killian doesn't let her time to finish her thought as he thrusts two of his long fingers inside her making Emma arch her back as she lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. It doesn't take him much time to bring her to the brink of her release. When her walls clamp down on his fingers, he curls them in the way he knows she'll scream her release, and that is what she does.

He kisses her while he helps ride out her orgasm, and pulls her off the table as she makes sure to tightened her legs around him as he carries her to their bedroom. He drops her softly on the mattress and that is the moment that Emma decides to take control. She pulls him down and manages to push him on his back. She kisses him fervently as she tugs his bottom lip between her teeth, and smiles when she hears the low growl that rumbles at the back of his throat.

It only takes them a couple of seconds to tear off the remainder of their clothes, both too desperate to feel each other and fuck each others brains out. Killian tries once or twice to regain control over their aggressive lovemaking but Emma holds her ground and threatens him to take out the handcuffs if he doesn't comply. The smirk that appears on his face tells her that he actually wouldn't mind but quickly seems to let himself succumb to her will. Emma mentally takes note to bring her handcuffs for the next time.

Her hands lay flat on his chest while one of her delicate hand follows the trail of the hair that goes down his abdomen until she reaches his rock hard cock. He hisses when she curls her fingers around him and pumps him a couple of times before lining him to her entrance.

She sinks down on him in one movement knowing that she more than ready take him all in. They both moan the moment they are linked together and lock their half lidded eyes together as she anchors her hands on his chest while her hips starts to move up and down, the pace increasing rather quickly.

Emma leaned back as she touched her breast while Killian thrust his hips up in a calculated way, the angle of his cock hitting that spot that made her lose control. When his thumb came to rub her clit, Emma's walls clenched around his cock pushing them both down the edge.

She swayed her hips very slowly and lightly to help them both ride their release as they both were out of breath. Emma let herself fall down to her side while Killian snaked his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to the loud thump of his heart, while her fingers toyed with that line of chest hair that adorned his abs.

Emma let out a satisfied sigh and looked up to look at him to find he had the same content face as her.

"That was quite the welcome. Wouldn't mind having those more often after a long day." Killian smirked down at her as he then kissed her forehead.

"Will do. Prepare yourself to get '_pillage and plunder'_ every now and then."

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled back at him as he gave her a quick peck on her lips before disentangling himself.

"How about I go get the food and we eat in bed before going for another round?" He asked her as he got up from the bed while she couldn't help but to roam her eyes over his naked body.

"Sounds like a great plan." Killian winked at her as he walked out of the room, her eyes fixed on his perfect naked ass.

Emma then leaned back on the bed as she fixed the roof of her bedroom smiling at herself. She was definitely more than happy to have her own place now.


End file.
